Dark Secret
by magicksparkle
Summary: A woman is found bearing a name of great power and brought before Mikhail who has not only questions but accusations. who will step forward to protect her and the many children she claims?
1. Chapter 1

Marie sat beneath the torn awning of the Red Fawn, an old banquet hall that had long since closed, leaving nothing behind but an empty hall and the echoes of laughter long ago. The rain drizzled down and Marie pulled her jacket around her closer, trying to keep out the bite of the chill and the moisture of the night. The street lights flashed but Marie saw no car drive by, It had been a long time since anyone drove in this area, It was once a great neighborhood, now half torn down and abandoned after the fire that evacuated the city. Few remained, nowhere else to go but back home. Marie's home was half standing, the wood charred and the siding melted. The windows were broken, and the roof was leaky, but it was her home and she was not going anywhere else, she could not afford to, nor did she have family to go to.

She heaved a sigh and ran for it, crossing the street to go through the parking lot to her old work, a grocery store to find food. She had found children through her travels through the streets and they needed nourishment. She hated to steal but it was the only way to feed the children. Most orphans but a few had sad tales of parents purposefully leaving them behind. She sprinted through the broken glass door and side stepped to miss the glass but slipped in the water and when she went to catch herself she sliced her hand open on a shard of glass.

"Shit." She whispered, she would not be able to carry much back to her home and the children would suffer. She grabbed a cloth bag from by the register and started toward the canned food aisles, the frozen foods and produce rotten, though she had started a garden from the produce that would grow at her home. She grabbed ravioli cans, spaghetti cans, and even some vegetables. She was halfway down the boxed pasta aisle when a display of canned green beans fell over behind her. Marie dropped her bag and spun, pulling out a dagger, hoping it was not a man to rape and ravish then kill. The children needed her. It was a small boy, ten years old at least. His brown mousey hair hung at his shoulders in clumps, greasy and dirty. His large brown eyes watched her, pleading for help, longing for contact.

"Hey, it is alright. How did you get here?"

"My mom." He whispered. "Please, my mom." His sad whispers tore at her heart and she nodded.

"Where?"

"Home, close by. Please. She told me not to leave the house but she needs help." he said as he led her to his home. Marie tried to hold his hand but even though his eyes spoke of loneliness, he did not touch her, avoiding all physical touches. Their own home was a small shack, more rundown than her own and she shivered as she entered. There was a stench on the air, the stench of death, a terrible smell that seeped out of the walls it seemed. She found the mother's body on the floor, blood everywhere, and terror frozen on her face. Marie turned to the child but the child was charging, its eyes were red and his teeth were bared. Marie screamed but before she could move a figure appeared in front of her. A man who deflected the child. Marie ran, she could not stay to see what would happen to the child she had to go home to her own children. She burst through the door and the children who were older stood guard until her return and the children bombarded her, the younger one's begging for food the older for her welfare. After the older ones saw that she had no food, they herded the younger ones to their beds. Marie sank into a chair, and breathed a sigh of relief. Sam, at fourteen, walked in.

"Marie, what happened!" as he saw her hand that she had tried to hide.

"I fell, that is all. I could not carry anything back because of it. The young children will starve." she cried, her head in her good hand. Her tears sqeezed themselves through her fingers and slid down her arm and sam stood, aching to help her, bu tknowing he could not. There was nothing anyone could do to help them. They both jumpe at the sound of the knocking at the door.

"Go, guard the children. Now. I will handle this, give me the gun." Sam held out the gun and she took it, feeling the weight of it in her hand. She walked slow, deliberatly towards the door and as it swung inwards she raised the gun. ."Who are you?" She said the words but was trapped, captured by his black eyes, cold and unfeeling.

"I am Jacques. I came to help. You are injured." He spoke, his voice sofe and menacing, yet compelling and his eyes drifted to the blood dripping onto the floor.

"Why do you want to help and what do you expect in return?" She asked.

"I am merely here to help." he said with a flash of teeth.

"And I am here to help as well." A feminine voice sounded from behind the man. A head of blazing hair peeked around his shoulder.

"Come in." Marie led the into what was left of the living room, the dry side where the water could not reach. She sat in a chair and motioned for them so sit. As Jacques healed her palm, sliding his tongue along the wound, having have made her unaware of what was going on, the children filed down the stairs, waiting for orders from Marie. When he was done and let go of Marie's mind, he turned to the fifteen or so children on the spiral staircase some as old as eighteen, a majority in between the ages of twelve and fifteen. There were a fee under the age of ten, the youngest was four.

"What will you have us do mom?" Sam asked as he stood guard at the head of the group of children.

"Mom?" The woman asked, shocked.

"She took each of us in after our parents died or left us when the fire started. She is our mom. She clothes us, feeds us, and shelters us." Sam explained.

"I want you to take the younger kids to bed upstairs, sleepover in my room. You I wish to bring me a glass of water." After the kids dispersed, Marie turned to her guests.

"We can not allow you to remain here. Let us help you. We have money, and I will cover all expenses of you and the children. Please, let us help." Jacques said, passion in his voice, an urgent need to help the children.

"What about..."

"What?' The woman asked.

"My family. I can not easily leave them." Marie spoke soflty, her pparents and her baby sister were in the next room, left as they were when the fire took their bodies.

"It does not due to dwell on the past dear. Look forward." He said with a grim face, she could see the sorrow in his past, almost feel it.

"Very well, but the children come first. They will need clothes now, I have been trying to make or patch their clothes, I hate to steal but I have had to for a few things such as food, there are so many of them.

"I will bear the financial burden now. I will give you a card and a car, can you drive?"

"No sir. I am barely twenty two myself and the fire struck us four years ago. I was never able to learn."

"Then I will supply a driver. I must go for now, we will return tom orrow night to make sure all preparations are made to move the children to the hotel we are staying in and then to my home in the Carpathain Mopuntains."

"That is across the world!"

"Yes, you know them?"

"My grandfather was from there." Marie said with a smile. I do not know his name, just that he was from there and that he was a, ummm, womanizer. My mother was one of many daughters he claimed." She said brightly.

"Hmmm, Then perhaps you will meet your family. What is your last name? or rather, your mother's maiden name."

"It is Dubrinski. My father took my mother's name." Marie saw the shock in his face.

"So you will accompany me home?"

"For the children I would do anything. Yes."

"Very well. I will have a car, or reather, bus it seems, here in half an hour. Be ready." They left and Marie stood to see them walk down the sidewalk. "Sam! Get the children ready to leave." Half an hour later they all trudged onto the bus and the driver handed her a few cards with the command to buy whatever clothes the children wanted and luggage to hold it. She smiled and pocketed the cards. They stopped at jc penny and they filed through the store, the older ones taking a younger one. and the four year old girl was left with her. Marie took Claire to the small girls clothes and found a few cute outfits that brought out her purple eyes and her brown hair. After grabbing a small purple siutcase she found the other children with about ten outfits a piece and a set of luggage a piece. Marie sighed at the sight. that was alot of stuff. She paid for it all and they lugged their purchases outside to the bus which was considerably more cramped than it was.

"To food now. Jaqcues orders." The bus driver said. The children cheered and they arrived at a chinese buffet. After two hours, each bar had to be refilled twice for the customers, they left the restaraunt and recieved another order. They were going to get shampoos and soaps along with feminine hygine products and hair care products. They splurged and bough alot but with sixteen of them they could do no less. Back at the house they boiled water for baths and spent the rest of the day bathing and getting dressed. Jacques and his woman arrived at sunset and they all took off in the same bus as before and moved to the hotel. Marie stared back, betrayal on her mind. She was leaving her family behind, they deserved better.

"They will forgive you. They want you to be happy." Jacques smiled at her. Marie nodded but she could not shake the feeling that she was leaving something important behind. The children settled down and asked Jacques loads of questions which he answered while the woman sat with her.

"My name is Shae by the way."

"Marie. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Shae laughed. The hotel had to give them an entire floor but because of their togetherness the children ended up sleeping in one room. Marie's. Jacques found them that way the next night, having commanded them to sleep all day. He shook his head and woke them all.

"Where are we going now?" Sam asked, wary of this fairy tail.

"The airport. I have passports for all of you. You are going to live with in one of my homes in the Carpathain Mountains."

"If I do not want to go?" Sam supplied.

"You are fourteen. If you stay you will get put in the system, if you are lucky you can live on the streets. Life is harsh for unacompanied minors." Jacques warned. Sam looked to Marie who nodded and Sam ascented. They loaded up in the bus one last time and arrived at the airport to find Jacques had a personal jet, which they were to use. The whole group fit comfortably in the plane, which Jacques flew with Shae in the cocpit.

"Marie, you can not be serious. He is lying. No man helps for nothing, or has this kind of money without stealing or selling people." Sam argued.

"Sam you will just have to trust me. I know whats best and will do what is best for you children."

"No, Marie, I know whats best and you have thwarted every attemo I made at courting you. These children need a father and I am better than the men you have had before, I just know it. I will be their dad and you will be my wife." Sam grabbed ahold of her shoulders hard, pressing his fingers into her flesh.

"Let her go Sam." Marie looked over and saw three of her children standing. Adrian, tall tan with brown hair and blue eyes. Alexander, average height, blonde hair with hazel eyes and there was Mathias, short, black hair and blue eyes. They were the oldest, all eighteen, all protective of her. Sam held on tighter.

"Why? None of you love her like I do. I deserve her." Sam snapped.

"Sam that hurts." Marie whispered, trying to ease the tension.

"It will hurt until you agree to your love for me. I see your love for me in your eyes, why do you not speak it? You will speak your love to me." Sams lips captured her own and Marie was shocked when his tongue thrust into her mouth. Sam was ripped from her and the three boys used shoelaces to tie up sam and stuff him in one of the bathrooms. Adrian returned to Marie and wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Are you alright? we never knew he would do this. He spoke of gaining your love but we knew hou you felt about him so we left him alone. I do not know what cam eover him."

"You do not have to appologize. I too ignored his advances and comments. We should have been more attentive.

"You are bruised mom." Adrian said. He raised one hand and lightly traced the bruises in the shape of fingers and his cool skin felt heavenly against the hot bruising.

"I will be fine. Thank you boys for coming to my aid."

"Always mom". They spoke in unison. They slept in shifts after that. Marie and the three boys stood watch over Sam in the bathroom, making sure none of the children were harmed by him and when they arrived in The mountains it was dark again. The plane landed and when Jacques came back he strode passed them all and continued toward the bathroom. Shae led the group outside while Jacques retrieved Sam. He heaved Sam over his shoulder and followed them out. There were many people waiting and several cars. There was a man who struck fear into Marie. He had black hair like the rest buy his eyes, his eyes were silver, sparkling silver. He had three men flanking him and although they were the scariest men she had ever seen, that is where she was led.

"Marie, I am Gregori, this is Darius, Gabriel, and Lucian. We are the Daratrazanoff brothers." Marie felt their probes, invasive and rough and she threw up a barrier strong enough to hold even them off and collapsed, using all her energy to hold up that barrier.

"Dammit. I said gentle." Jacques. "Now I have to carry two people." he grumbled.

"Two?" Gregori mused.

"Yeah, one of her kids, he got rough with her and three others had to restrain him and tie him up with their laces. Fury swept through the brothers, she was their relative and would be protected, and some boy placed his hands on her roughly.

"I will carry her, I must see to her bruises and other injuries if there are any." Gregori said as he scooped her up in his arms, commanding that she wake and drop her barrier to him. Marie's eyes opened and she struggled in his grasp but he held her firm.

"Please sir, Just let me see to the children. Let me make sure they are taken care of first." She begged, knowing death was holding her in his arms.

"The children will be taken care of, we have several families pitching in. Let us help you little one." His voice mezmerizing, she could feel the complushion but it did nothing to her.

"You do not understand me, the older kids will be alright for one night but hte youngest, like little Claire will need me beside her. She needs to feel me beside her or she can not sleeep and Sam-" She choked back a sob and continued, "Adrian is in charge, would you let him know. He was going to take over after I was killed anyways." She whispered the last part as if sharing a secret. Gregori nodded and sent out the message to all with children that the children needed all the comfort and physical touching as possible as well as sending out that until Marie was released from him that Adrian was in charge.

Gregori deposited her in the backseat of a black car and he got in on the otherside while the one called Darius drove. Lucian and Gabriel were left standing. As Marie watched them it looked like they were standing guard.

"Where are my babies being taken?"

"Mika, Mary, Sarah, Alexander, and Seth are going with Mikhail to his home with his wife and son. Mike, Trianna, Michelle, and Adrian are going with Vikirnoff and his wife Natalya. You, Claire, Mathias, Sam, and Calvin are going with me. Rhea is going with my brother Gabriel." He spoke, getting a deffinate list from everybody.

"Be careful, some of the children have powers, in fact I am sure they all have a quirk." Marie mused. Claire can feel you. Like really feel you. If they are coming with us then why do we not take them in the car?"

"They follow with my brothers. Mathias is coming to restrain Sam if need be. Claire for you and Calvin touched my mind so I know he has abilities."

"Oh"

"Do not worry little one. I will provide. Dou you not have family coming or worrying?"

"My mother, father, and baby sister perished in the fire." Marie said, her voice cracked and a single fat tear rolled down her face.

"My apologies."

"No, you do not have to. You did not start the fire, nor did you murder my family." She said softly.

"Murder?"

"Yes, Murder. My family was found, or what remains of them in my parents bedroom. laying together. I know there was no way they could have slept through it. I knew they were murdered but the fire wiped away almost all traces." She said evenly, knowing that this man would help if he could, find the murders and help the children.

"I will try to help." He replied to her thought and she nodded never giving a second thought to his ability or his invasion of her mind. It felt warm, brotherly, or a protective uncle.

The house they showed up to was large, a mansion in her standards and to herit was almost oo much, yet there was a feeling of belonging.

"It shows you are related." Gregori smiled as he helped her out. There was a woman waiting at the door with two girls, about Marie's own age. "My wife, Savannah and my daughters Anya and Anastasia."

"Its nice to meet you." Marie woman led her inside and her children arrived soon after. Claire ran to her, tears in her eyes. Marie picked Claire up and cradled the four year old. "What did you do?" Marie accused Lucian. His eyebrows shot up and surprise in his eyes.

"I have done nothing. She has done nothing but cry." he protested.

"Its true mom. She did cry the whole time." Mathias offerd. Marie calmed her anger at Mathias' words and cooed to Claire, quieting her cries. Sam stood, stoic just inside the doorway.

"You, you have alot to answer for. She is under my protection and if you ever lay a hand on her again in anger I will make sure you do not get a second breath." Gregori growled, his voice low and menacing.

"Whatever dude."

"Sam! I do not care your feelings for this man or his family but they are my family as well. You will show them respect." Marie snapped.

"Yes mom." Sam said and dropped his gaze. Savannah stared at Marie in shock, Gregori's warning had no effect on the boy yet her hastily snapped words leashed the boy's mouth.

"Apologize, correctly. Now, and you owe Mathias an apology as well. You will write a letter to jaques with Shae with your apology, starting fights on their plane while they flew it. There is a notebook in my suitcase in the front pocket, and a pen in my purse. After you make your apologies here, start on those letters. Correct grammer and spelling. Full sentences and no sarcasm." Marie stated, her voice firm. Sam nodded and looked up at Gregori.

"I am sorry sir, I meant no offense sir. I am sorry Mathias, I did not want to lose mom to a stranger is all." Both nodded at Sam, accepting his apology and Sam turned to dig in Marie's suitcase for the notebook and her purse which was lying next to her luggage for the pen. He sat at the table and began to write. Everyone ajorned to the next room. Calvin, loped through the door, he was fifteen and had an air of idgaf. His long black hair hung down his back and his pale skin contrasted with his red lips. His eyes were grey and often held happiness, though he had a long fuse, the explosion was large and devastating.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marie, Mikhail wishes to have a word with you." Gregori's voice cut through Marie's reverie.

"Is he mad?" The question was childish, and she knew it but she was so afraid of the man that she could not stop herself.

"hehe, no. He simply wishes to ask you about your family name and its origins."

"I do not know everything, just old stories that were told through the generations. I am sorry."

"Do not apologize, just tell him what you know. Now let us be off." Gregori held out his hand and helped Marie rise from where she was looking out the window at the dark forest and the night sky. The trip was short and Marie's fears grew with every step she took towards the house.

"Welcome Marie." Mikhail was sitting on his porch while several children played in his yard.

"Hello Sir. Um.. There was something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Yes, follow me." He rose and walked through the door, Marie made to follow but when Gregori did not move she faltered.

_"Go. No harm will come to you."_ Marie entered the house and followed Mikhail to a study where he sat at a desk and pulled out a notebook and grabbed a pen.

"What is your family name?"

"Dubrinsky."

"How did you come by it?"

"My mother. My father took her name."

"Where did she get it from?"

"Her father. She was the first female of her line."

"Where did it start?"

"My great great grandmother. She was supposedly raped by a vampire."

"Really?"

"So the story goes. It is said that he fell in love with her and gave her his blood frozen in glass."

"Do you have it?"

"No. It was taken the night of the fire. My family was murdered and the fire was set to hide that fact."

"How do you know? That is pretty convenient."

"Convenient? Thats disgusting. I loved my family. My mother, father and my little sister. I loved them! How dare you! You know nothing! You are cruel, a heartless man. You should be ashamed of yourself." Marie shouted. The tears she had been holding back since the death of her family sprung forth and she sobbed in front of the man. She turned to leave and almost ran into a woman who ran into the room. Marie ran past her and burst through the front door and into Gregori's arms.

"You stepped too far Mikhail." Gregori said as he wrapped his arms around the girl. They left and left Mikhail and Raven on the porch.

"What did you say to her?" Raven asked, her curiosity peaked.

"I accused her of the murder of my family."

"You did not!"

"I am afraid so. I may not have meant it but the words came out."

"May have? That does not sound like you."

"They have my name. She can not offer a reason for their death."

"She bears our name too. If you have not noticed she is very alone. She needs family right now and you have split hers up. Not only that you accused her of killing the only family she had."

"I did not mean to, I just sort of went overboard."

"Sort of?"

"I know. But if she is related to my brother then she needs to be watched for the sickness."

"I am sure Gregori would have noticed the illness in her by now."

"I do not know Raven. Either way she is not to see any of the children until we get her checked out and her story looked into."

"Mikhail you can't." Raven was distressed, this poor girl was now alone, in a new home, and now accused of murder,.

Marie walked into Gregori's house and noticed that her children were gone.

"Mathias? Sam?" Marie ran through the rooms and found the brothers in the dining room looking over papers. None of them looked over at her. "Where are my children?"

"Mikhail has decreed that you are not to be allowed to see them until your story is confirmed."

"Are you kidding me? Really?" Marie stormed from the room and went to her bedroom and pulled out her notebook and wrote furiously about her day and how she felt.

"Marie. Mikhail is here." Gabriel said from her doorway. Marie was sitting on her bed watching the clock tick by the hours. It had been weeks since her last meeting with Mikhail where he accused her of killing her family.

"I do not care. He can wait forever." Marie said, her voice dropping octaves, growing more menacing with each word.

"Please honey." he begged. She looked up at him, and stared for a while before she nodded.

"Marie. I have sent my men to your home and discovered that you have told the truth. The mark of the vampire was all over your family. They have received the burial they deserved and they are at peace."

"Well thats a relief"

"Please try to understand. They are my family. I was suspicious of someone having murdered them."

"They are my family too. I am your family. You suspected me first. Why?"

"I am not sure, I just had this anger of someone hurting what is mine. Forgive me." His eyes spoke sincerity and Marie could not help but agree. Mikhail handed her a locket, one she had not seen for some time. Her mother was wearing it when she was killed and Marie could not bring herself to remove it. She pried open the necklace and inside there was a small message. a letter to Marie herself.

**"Dearest Marie. to find the truth of your birthright you must look where the lies are so abundant."**

"What does that mean Marie?"

"I have to go back. But I am unsure of what she means. where the lies are so abundant... Which lies? Our family was riddled with them. I do not know what she is talking about."

"Your family is riddled with lies?"

"Yes, our origin starts with vampires. Our family members have powers that we lie about. We have money that we lied to get."

"Do you have a collection of family records?"

"Yes, in the library, but I have not been able to get there. I do not know if it is salvageable from the fire. The stairs leading to the library were destroyed."

"Then we will take you back."

"But its such a trip, I do not want to impose on you so much."

"You are family and I accused you. I owe it to you, plus I seek the truth as much as you do."

Marie agreed to the trip and Mikhail himself accompanied her, along with Gregori, the bodyguard. As she stepped out from the car and looked up at her old house her heart sank.

"Do not be sad, we will find the truth together." Gregori whispered to her. Marie nodded and took that first step and with each step it became easier to ignore the burnt wood, the rotting foundation, and the broken glass. Mikhail carried her up to the second story and she led the way to the library. The door was intact, as if untouched by fire.

"It is undamaged." Mikhail mused.

"Yeah, my mother was a wonder with barriers. My father was more into moving things. My sister was a telepath." Marie stated as she opened the door. Everything was as it was before the fateful night. She strode over to the desk and pulled out the drawer with files and dug through them until she found one of interest. It had her name on it. When she opened it there was a letter for her.

**"Marie,**

**You have been brave to come here, after what happened. You came seeking the truth and here it is. You are part vampire. There is a race called Carpathians, ones my mother spoke of when I was little as her mother did before hers. But you my child were sired by a vampire. He was powerful and he took as he pleased. He impregnated your great great grandmother and left her. She raised her daughter alone and told her of her father and throughout the years we were contacted by vampire hunters who have heard the stories and we told them time and again they were false, but truth be told, they were not. One day you will have to make the decision to read on through this folder and it may be today or it may be in the next decade, but seeing as you made it this far you will decide to. I want you to know that Mommy loves you. If you are ever pressed to prove your lineage by the Carpathians I will lead you to what you desire but there is a cost for truth, one you may not be ready to pay. Not physical but the emotional pain of accepting who you truly are. You must find your childhood book."**

Marie stared at the not for what seemed like hours, tears falling down her face. She sucked in a breath and turned the page. She found pictures of her as she grew, showing the changes of hair color to nocturnal activities that became more frequent than her mother liked to admit. There was one picture of a man talking to Marie, one she could not remember and it caused her to pause. He was holding out his hand and she was about to take it in the photo. Marie's vision blurred as she was taken back there. The man's soothing voice, calling her to follow him. She almost agreed before her mother came running up to stop her.

"Marie?" Mikhail's voice was just as soothing, almost a coo to her.

"It is a file of my life, documenting each strange occurrence, each burst of power. It is creepy." Marie set down the file and moved onto another before she hit one containing her family tree, except instead of a healthy green tree it was dead and twisted. It had the names of relatives she did not recognize but the surname was always the same; Dubrinsky.

"Mikhail?" Marie showed him the paper but even he was lost on most of the names. She moved to a bookcase and made her way toward the children's books. Her hand grazed the bindings, tracing the titles until she came to a book that she remembered most. It was about a teddy bear who is taken home by a child who has little friends and learns the meaning of friendship. She gasped as the memory of her mother reading to her at night came to her. She laid there under the covers holding a bear close to her.

"Thats it, I need to get the bear." Marie almost shouted.

"Where is it?" Gregori asked, almost afraid to know."

"Clair. I gave it to quiet her cries. She has it in the mountains." Marie said with a smile. The men sighed at the thought of being drug here there and everywhere looking for a teddy bear but they took her back home to the mountains.

Marie found Clair back at Gregori's and sought out the teddy. She hugged it close and smelled her mother's perfume. She pulled its head off and reached into the stuffing and removed a glass bottle. Its contents were a dark red, almost black and she handed it over to Mikhail. She stared as he uncorked the bottle and drank some of the liquid and watched as he spit it out.

"Draven." He muttered.

"Are you certain?" Gregori asked, shocked.

"Certain. Here." Mikhail offered Gregori the bottle and Gregori did not need to drink it. One whiff and he knew it to be true.

"Welcome home dear. I will have you and your children moved into one of my houses where you will all live happily without need or want of anything."

"The children will be taken care of?"

"Of course. That was never any question." Mikhail explained.

"Then I agree." Marie's first thought was on her children and Mikhail smiled at that.

"Thank you. You are amazing to offer us a home. I have been nothing but a burden."

"You are family, not a burden. Come. I will show you around."

"I'd rather not. If I could, I would just like to spend time with my children."

"Of course. I will have them brought to The house and you and I will go into town to buy some gifts and food for the children."

"Not tonight, please. I just want to hold them."

"Very well. Let us be off to your house then."

The men dropped Marie off and her children ran out and grabbed ahold of her. Mathias and Aiden stood back, happy to see their mother but did not want to put out a childish image.

"Mother. You, I can not believe you are back. Do not ever leave us again!" Mika cried. Marie almost cried with him.

"I won't dear. I am staying with you all. Always. You are my family. My children. Mikhail is giving us one of his homes and we are to live here forever."

"But mommy, what about our other house?"

"It is behind us. We live here, and we owe it all to my great great uncle Mikhail." Marie said with a fond smile.

"I find it hard to believe that he just gave you a house mom." Sam.

"Well believe it. I won't argue about this anymore son." Marie said firmly.

A man stepped out into the moonlight, his hunger beating at him and the only thing stopping him from killing any humans nearby was the only scrap of honor he had left. He growled as he stalked through the city searching for prey before he sought out the Prince. It was not long until he scented a man nearby but as the sound of blood rushing through his veins he knew he would not be able to stop himself so he continued on. The mountains beckoned him, the night welcomed him, and the wolves heralded him. He made his way up the mountains and as he approached Mikhail's house he saw a woman in the front yard with many children. Their laughter rang out and her brown hair flowed behind her as she chased her children. Her blue dress whipped behind her and wrapped around her legs.

Wait, brown? Blue? No, it could not be. Could it? Was she?

"Sam! No, we talked about this! Mathias!" her distressed calls struck him low in the gut. He looked over and saw a man holding her, trying to kiss her. Another man strode up and dragged him from her and several more restrained him. "You can not keep trying. I do not love you like that. I love you as my son."

"These children need a father."

"They do, and they will get one." They all turned to see the man before them. Marie's heart nearly stopped. He was beautiful. He had long black hair that he left down. His eyes were piercing and the color of the great fields of Ireland. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and his shirt was silk, buttoned almost to the top. His face was blank but his eyes held so much that Marie was afraid his head might explode. "It might Csitri, it just might."

"I do not know who you are." Marie started.

"I am your lifemate."

"Lifemate?"

"I am your future husband."

"I do not think so sir." Marie laughed. Annoyance flooded through him, this wisp of a woman was laughing at him.

"You are laughing at me."

"You are ridiculous."

"I am not kidding. You will be mine."

"Wait a second. She said no. No means no." Sam shouted.

"She told you no several times." The man said without even glancing at Sam.

"She is my lover."

"I am your mother!" Marie shouted. "Listen. I am not your lover, I am not your lifemate. Thank you. Sam go away, sir, you go away too." Sam walked into the forest but the man stayed.

"I am Luka and I am your lifemate. I will go nowhere without you."

"You are going to have to learn." Where did this arrogant asshole come from? still... Marie did not want him to really go. She just wanted to listen to his voice and stare at his beautiful face. "Listen. I just got my family together here. I can not risk creating a rift in my family with the addition of a father figure."

"We won't be rifted by him mother." Mathias said with a smile. He knew this man was good for his mother. He was not sure how, but this man had to stay. He loved her.

"But the younger ones..." Marie started.

"They are fine, old enough to miss a father."

"But, they, I, he..."

"I am made for you. You are mine and I will protect and care for you." Luka confirmed.

"The children must all approve of you." Marie declared. Luka smiled as he reached out to the children who all ran to him, the older ones stood near him, smiling at his antics to make the younger children laugh.

"Here is your answer Csitri." He laughed.

"When did you want to go out?"

"Go out?"

"Yeah, as in date..."

"Lifemates do not really date. They simply are." Luka tried to explain.

"Luka. She is new here. She is not aware of what being a lifemate means." Gregori said as he approached with Sam in tow.

"But how could she not? She is living among Carpathians.."

"Really? Why do you guys not tell me?" Marie almost shouted.

"hehehe, We wanted to wait until you were settled in, but I fear we waited too long."

"Carpathians are heros, how could you hide the best in you?" Marie asked.

"We did not want to overwhelm you. Being a lifemate is not about human standards of marriage or courting. He comes to you and you accept him. He lives with you, claims you, and provides for you."

"Sounds like a sugar daddy to me."

"It is not I assure you." Luka almost laughed. "Listen, you brought back to me colors, and emotions. Two things I thought I would never have again. You are mine to protect and provide for. Let me be the lifemate you deserve."

"I, I don't. I am not sure." Marie said as she gazed at her children. The older ones looked on, pleading she say yes, knowing she needed love and she needed that man. "Very well." Luka sprang forward and embraced Marie.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." His voice was muffled in Marie's hair. Marie inhaled his scent. He smelled of the forest and some exotic spice.

His mouth captured her own and Marie suddenly lost the urge to breath. Who needed air when a man like this kisses you? His tongue slid across her lips, and she parted them for him. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, exploring every inch of the warm cavern. A soft moan escaped her mouth and Mathias cleared his throat. Marie pulled away, suddenly embarrassed.

"You are so cute. You are blushing." Luka said softly so only she could blush darkened at his words but she managed a smile.

"I leave you now, but I take him with me." Gregori said dragging a struggling Sam behind him. Marie went to question him but knew Sam would not permit Luka to be around for competition. Luka looked down into the sad face of his lifemate and knew she was worried about Sam.

"Do not worry so my love. He will be fine." Luka said, trying to cheer her up. "Listen, let us go on a- what was it called? Oh yes, let us go on a date."

"Really?" Marie's face lit up at the prospect of a date. She had never been on one before and was nervous but she knew this man would treat her right.

"I shall Csitri, I shall."

"What does that even mean?"

"What?"

"sistri" Luka stared at the woman before him as she tried to twist her tongue around his native language and he did something not even he expected. He threw his head back and laughed a thunderous laughter.

"Csitri. It means little one."

"little one?"

"Yes, you are petite. Small. You are my little Marie."

"You say my name like it brings you such joy to utter the word."

"It does. Now, let us be off. We have quite a night ahead of us."

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner, or rather a picnic at the bottom of this waterfall I know of, a walk up the path to the top and we shall lay at the top and look at the stars."

"Oh, wow, that sounds amazing. Let me grab my jacket." Marie turned to run in for it but Mathias was standing there holding it out to her.

"Go, you deserve this after what you have been through and after what we have done to you." He smiled as he watched this new man lead his mother away and a sad thought occurred to him, what if Luka did not want all of the children?

_"I will take into my protection all of Marie's children."_ Luka's voice found its way into Mathias' mind. Two can play that game.

_"You may protect and provide, but do you want them?"_

_"Silly question. I do want them. All of you."_


End file.
